Comprehend
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: In the space of one day, he is fired, abandoned by his hikari and boyfriend, and then raped. Now Jobless, homeless and tainted, Yami breaks. His darkness has decided its up to him to save his pretty, broken kitten... /AtemuxYami-SetoxYami\
1. Chapter 1

Fandom : Yu-Gi-Oh

Rating : M

Title : Comprehend

Author :Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Main Shipping : Monarch (Atemu x Yami)

Other Shipping : Pride (Seto x Yami)

Warnings : Rape, Yaoi, Het, Yelling...

Summary : In the space of one day, he is fired, abandoned by his hikari and boyfriend, and then raped. Now Jobless, homeless and tainted, Yami breaks. His darkness has decided its up to him to save his pretty, broken kitten... /AtemuxYami-SetoxYami\

Timeline : What timeline? Post series

Date : 5-21-09

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--C1--

Yami was in a daze, walking away from the school slowly, still trying to comprehend if what all had happened had really happened today.

_//Flashback//_

"_We're sorry Mr. Mouto, but we just don't think you're cut out for this job. You're fired."_

_-Flash-_

"_God Yami! I can't even look at you! Just…take your stuff and go stay with Seto or something for a while." Yugi huffed angrily, looking at his decimated kitchen. Yami nodded tearfully, and quickly packed the little amount that he had in his extra book bag, and left the Kame Game Shop._

_-Flash-_

"_Seto! Thank god, I have to ask you a favo-" Yami froze mid-sentence at the look Seto was giving him._

_Seto glared at Yami. "I told you when we started this…relationship that it had to be kept a secret." Yami gave his boyfriend a heartbroken look. "So …""Someone found out." "So…because someone found out… "It means you obviously told someone, when you swore not too. And I don't talk with – let alone date- liars." And just like that, a two year relationship dissolved…_

_-Flash-_

_Yami kept his tears to a minimum, but his eyes still gave off a teary-sheen. He stumbled as he bumped into someone, and apologized quietly, before looking up and choking on air. Chris Masters, the largest bully in school was standing over him. Yami gulped and back away quickly. Part of receiving his new body was the loss of shadow magick, and with it, most of his strength as well._

_So when Masters pulled Yami in to the locker room, Yami could do little more than whimper through the hand covering his mouth._

_An eternity of agony later, and Chris Masters left Yami bruised and broken on the floor, blood smeared across the black and white tiles. Yami whimpered quietly and gathered his stuff. He limped from the locker room, clothed in a shirt and pants he had gotten out of the lost and found box._

_He had quickly made his way out of the school._

_//End Flashback//_

What was he going to do? He was homeless, jobless, and boyfriend-less. Not to mention tainted…

So it was really no surprise when he finally broke down in the middle of the street he was in, crumbling to the ground and starting to sob.

He stilled as something stirred in the back of his mind, and screamed as a large black shadow exploded from his body, before forming into a larger, darker looking version of Yami himself.

The darker version smirked, and picked up Yami. "Do not Worry, my own…Atemu will take good care of you, pretty broken one…" Atemu cooed quietly, and the two disappeared in a swirl of black and red shadow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi frowned at the worry he was feeling for his dark. He gave a grimace of disgust and finally picked up his phone, dialing Seto's number.

"What the hell do you want?" Seto's clipped voice came from the phone. "Let me speak to Yami." "Yami? What the hell makes you think I would be with that liar? Yami and I are finished." Seto growled. "Finished?! Liar?" "When we had started going out, I made him promise not to tell anyone-"

Yugi's eyes grew wide with horror as he cut into Seto's sentence. "It was supposed to be a secret? I swear, I didn't know! I saw through the mindlink once, and mentioned it to Joey! I swear, I didn't know that Yami had been sworn to secrecy or anything!" Seto frowned. If what Yugi was saying was true…then… Yami hadn't told anyon...wait.

"Why would Yami be here?" "Well…he destroyed the kitchen and laundry room again, I told him to go stay with you…which he obviously didn't do since you broke up with him. So where could he be??"

--//--

Atemu held his broken kitten, and thought with a frown, shifting Yami's bags on his shoulder, holding his kitten closer. Where could they stay? Who would take them in? He couldn't go to any of the Yuugi-tachi, they would just call Yugi or Seto, and right now he needed to keep his kitten to himself.

He thought for a second more, and then gave a thoughtful 'Hmmm…'. He turned, headed towards the warehouse area of town, towards where he knew Keith and his gang had setup.

It was a quick walk, and both he and his kitten were cloaked lightly in Shadow magick. His kitten kept giving weak, tearful mewls, but a few quiet words and "Shhh…."s and Yami would sink back into welcomed unconsciousness.

He stepped in front of the warehouse, and knocked three times in quick succession. The door opened and Atemu gave an evil grin to the lackey. "Take me to Keith. Now." The lackey just gave a fearful nod, and took the darkness to see the leader of the gang now holed up in back of the warehouse. Atemu closed the door with his foot and looked at Keith and gave an evil grin.


	3. Chapter 3

All the lackeys in the warehouse came forward when called, and caught the body that Atemu threw at them, Keith barely breathing. "I own the Black Thorns now. You obey me. First rule of business, get rid of those…things of yours in the back that are underage. Two, touch my kitten, I'll kill you. Three, you will all be here tomorrow morning at 7 am, and bring all of the members. The new rules will be completely outlined then. That's all for right now. Dismissed" Atemu left the room after everyone gave sounds of assent.

Atemu walked back to the backrooms, and frowned at the furniture and the way the room looked. Giving no respect for any of Keiths things, he banished everything in the room, and replaced it accordingly. He picked Yami up off the carpet, and lay him on the lavish black silk covered bed. "I said I would protect you, my kitten, and I will."

--Several Hours Later--

Yami curled up, and yawned, blinking softly and opening his eyes. He looked at Atemu blankly. "Hello, my kitten….how are you?" Atemu asked, coming over to sit beside Yami on the bed. Yami thought for a minute. "Cold…Pain…" he said quietly, curling up closer into a ball.

Atemu nodded, and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Yami's forehead and numbing his kittens' body with a thought. "I got you a present, kitten." Yami blinked.

"Yes?" Atemu smiled, and pulled a doll out from behind his back. It was a thin plush doll, but made of fine suede and linens, with a look of horror on its sewn face. Yami retch out to take it, holding it in his arms. "Who…is it…" Yami asked, looking at the doll, and then at Atemu, knowing that this doll held a soul. "I got the idea from the Thief King, and the dolls he used to make Ryou. It's the boy that raped you. Chris Masters." Yami gave a slow nod, holding the doll to himself, and finger combing its hair, making sure it was tangle free.

"Who…are you?" "I am Atemu, my pretty broken kitten. Your Darkness, your Master, your Keeper. I will tend to you, and make sure that we put you back together. I have been inside you for awhile now…"

"Oh…" Yami said quietly, holding his doll in his arms carefully. "Would you like another doll?" Yami's blank eyes gained a smoky sheen of anger. "I want the one that took Seto away from me." Atemu chuckled, and kissed Yami's lips briefly, carding his fingers through his kittens hair. "As you wish, my own. Shall we?" He asked, holding his hand out for Yami to grab.

Yami grabbed it, standing up and following his darkness out the door, before pausing and looking at the mismatched clothes he had pulled out of the lost and found earlier. "Atemu? May I have different clothes?" Yami asked quietly, tugging on Atemu's hand. Atemu smirked, and turned back, kissing Yami lightly.

When he pulled back, Yami was in lightweight white tulle pants, a thin white tunic, and white sandals. He had two small white dangles in his ears, and his neck bore a white leather collar, a small tag hanging down from it with the letter 'A'. His wrists were covered in gold and white bangles, and he had two small gold bands around his biceps.

Yami gave a pout. "I said clothes, not jewelry." He muttered, giving a grin as Atemu leaned down and nipped his neck. "Ah, but you look so pretty in it, my kitten." "Alright, for you, my master…" Yami said, making Atemu lean back in surprise.

"Master?" "You said that earlier right?" "Well, yes…but I didn't expect you to accept it…" "I like the idea of you being my master. You will take care of me and help me pull myself back together. I can tell I am missing part of myself…" Yami said with no hesitation, smiling at Atemu. "So if you get to call me kitten, I get to call you Master." Yami said with conviction, almost daring Atemu to challenge him.

Atemu smirked. "Alright, my own. If it makes you feel safer." He said quietly, knowing it made Yami feel better that he had someone to fall back on. Yami smiled, and nodded, holding his doll closer to himself.

"Well, then shall we head out?"


	4. Chapter 4

For SRRH, for asking me so nicely to update :3. Thanks to everyone else for reviewing! :3

* * *

**--Chapter 4—**

* * *

Yami stopped cold at his yami's sentence. They had been driving for almost 30 minutes now, telling Yami that wherever they were going was far away…but…

"Master…are you sure…they…" Yami stopped talking at his Masters look. "Do you doubt my judgment, kitten? I know what I am doing." He said in a final tone, turning his attention back to the road.

Yami nodded, and sat back, looked down to comb his dolls hair once again. Atemu smiled, and grabbed Yami's hand. "Do not worry, my kitten." With that, Yami calmed down, and simply placed his trust in his master.

They quickly arrived at the house they were driving towards, and Yami waited until Atemu came around and opened the door for him. He held his doll tightly as he clutched one of Atemu's hands. The two walked up the walkway, and Atemu knocked on the door. There was a crash, and loud voices cursing in different languages.

The door opened slowly, and Ryou smiled at them, but it faltered at the sight in front of him. "Oh...oh my...oh...Bakura!" Ryou called, not taking his eyes off the pair in the doorway, but turning his head slightly to call to his yami.

There was a thump upstairs, and then Bakura appeared, clad in nothing but Tripp shorts. He came around the doorway, and rose an eyebrow. "Well..."

Yami wasn't even paying attention, focusing on trying to get his dolls hair straight with one hand, humming lightly as Atemu held the other hand. Atemu smirked at Bakura. "I need your help. Some bastard raped him, and between all the other shit that happened, he broke. We need somewhere we can stay on a semi-permanent basis while I try to fix him."

Yami giggled, and looked at Atemu, holding his hand up to his mouth as if he knew a secret. "Thiefy loves yadonushi..." He sang quietly, giggling harder when both Bakura and Ryou blushed.

Atemu smiled, and pet Yami's hair. Part of the time, Yami seemed lucid, and then he regressed into this childlike state. What was he going to do? "Yes Yami. He does."

Ryou smiled, even though he was blushing. "Would you two like to come in? I was just finishing lunch." Atemu turned to Yami, who smiled and nodded. "Sure. Would you mind feeding Yami? I have to run somewhere quickly. I'll be right back." Yami whimpered, and Atemu held him close as Yami clung to Atemu. "Don't leave me, Master…." Yami whimpered, clutching tightly to the Shadow King.

Atemu smiled, and gently pried Yami off of him, carefully passing him to Bakura. "Now, listen to Bakura and Ryou like you listen to me, okay? They will treat you well." Yami nodded hesitantly, and Atemu left.


	5. Chapter 5

This is all for DemonAngelKitty, who's nice words stirred me into hashing out this chapter for her ^_^

* * *

Yuugi hung up the phone, face twisted in worry. It had been several hours, and still no one had seen Yami. What was he going to do?

* * *

Atemu stood outside the small apartment, glancing at his watch. It was now about 4 in the afternoon. He smirked. That would be more than enough time.

He knocked, and waited till Joey answered the door, and struck.

The Brooklyn blonde was soulless before his body hit the floor. Atemu held his hand out, a shapeless blob of black energy waiting, changing shape as Joey's soul settled into the middle of it. It slowly changed into an another plushie. He smiled, and smirked, before disappearing in a swirl of black-red smoke.

His Kitten awaited.

* * *

Yami held onto his plushie as he rested against the couch arm. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing softly. About an hour ago, he had regressed again into his childlike state, and started crying out for Atemu, and finally Bakura had resorted to gently putting the other to sleep with his magick. He could remove it once Atemu showed up.

Said dark half was playing Left For Dead, spread out in his recliner. Ryou was doing homework, and Mariku and Malik were still at work for the day. Bakura looked up as a swirl of shadows appeared, Atemu holding a blonde plushie that could have only been Joey Wheeler.

He smirked.

Good.

He had never really liked that dog anyway.


End file.
